


Who Are You?

by negannookie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gen, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negannookie/pseuds/negannookie
Summary: It should be so easy to speak two simple words, but it's surprisingly difficult with a full mouth.





	Who Are You?

Two exquisitely long fingers cup my cheek and brush my lips. Immediately, I open my mouth up, eagerly servicing Negan's fingers. I swirl my tongue along them, and suck them as if they're covered in the most delectable thing I've ever tasted. He smirks at the image of me on my knees, looking up at him with tearful eyes, his fingers jammed in my mouth.

He grunts, shifting positions, then pries open my mouth. With his free hand, he unzips his pants. I barely have time to adjust before his cock is halfway down my throat. A thick, stiff rod a hair under seven inches, only three of which can fit comfortably, is slowly nudging down my throat. I always gag at first.

Negan is relentless. Sherry had told me to breathe through my nose, to relax my throat, and to use my hands. I reach up, but before I can give him the first stroke, he has my hands behind me, securely tied in his leather belt. He shoves my face down his length, and I choke.

Instead of letting up, he pinches my nose shut and grins wickedly. As he sneers in my face, he takes a fistful of my hair and rocks my head up and down slowly and deliberately. I can feel myself running out of air, and I'm getting lightheaded. I can't speak, but I beg Negan with my eyes to stop.

"I control your whole life. I have your fucking death between my two fingers right now. When I let go of you, I want you to tell me who you are."

He lets go of my nose, and the first thing I do is take a big drag of air, then follow my orders. 

" 'mnnn.. I'mmeeeegamm?"

He scowls, but I can see the playfulness in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, what was that? Who are you?"

I try to please him again and again, hoping this time it'll be right.

"Meehan. 'm Meehan."

"It sounds like you're trying to tell me something, but I can't quite make it out. What's your name?!

"Mee'nhn. Meeahnn.. pwease..."

He raps the back of my head, laughing, mocking the way I speak with a mouthful of his cock.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name."

I begin to cry, the drool running down my chin. I see him soften, if only a tiny bit, if only for a moment. In any case, Negan pulls himself out a bit. 

"Now.. who are you, doll?"

"I'mmm... Neeeegann.." I enunciate every syllable painstakingly, and am rewarded by a lopsided smirk.

"Oh. You're Negan! Of course you are. And don't you ever fucking forget it, understood?"

"Y-yethir.." I slur bashfully. 

This would be a long night.


End file.
